waiting for a love like this
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: the untold tale of Molly Weasley and Lorcan Scamander. Just two ordinary people who went from acquaintances to best friends and then maybe to something more. -MollyLorcan-


**waiting for a love like this**

**Molly/Lorcan**

Prompts: _shimmer, audacity, just this once, 100 nights with you, nothing more than a phase, city lights, Lucky by Colbie Callait and Jason Mraz_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again___

_Lucky we're in love in every way__  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
__Lucky to be coming home someday_

Lucky, Colbie Callait and Jason Mraz

Love stories are all the same.

Love at first sight, that's how it always goes.

But the first time she sees him, she doesn't _fall in love_ or whatever. So maybe they weren't meant to be a love story.

….

The first thing that you notice about Lorcan Scamander is that he's _tall._

Six foot four, that's his height, in centimeters, it's 193. But even with conversions, there's no changing the fact that like his dad, he's a beanpole.

They belong to two circles of friends that constantly intermingle, so _of course _they know each other. However, her favourite thing to do with him is _tease him_. Usually about his height.

"Hey, how's the weather up there?" She calls one day, beaming at him.

"Wonderful, Molly," he replies patiently, laughing despite himself. Lorcan's never had much of a temper. He's more the stereotypical Ravenclaw type- quiet, calm, peaceful, smart beyond anything she's ever seen before.

"Have you ever had a bird's nest made on your head?" She teases, grinning up at him. Of course, she's the only girl who has the _audacity_ to say something like this. That's her, _audacity_, through and through. Boldness, Gryffindor, without a doubt, the Gryffindor to his Ravenclaw.

"No, Molly," He answers, amused, and then he laughs quietly.

In actuality, she's quite tall too, but she has _nothing _on him.

So that's the way their relationship goes for a while. She teases him; she doesn't think anything of it.

Or at least she doesn't believe that she does.

…

It's in her sixth year that the school announces they've decided to bring back the time-old tradition of the Yule Ball.

Of course, Molly Weasley doesn't think anything of it. Most of the time, she's been the one to sit in the corner; probably do people's hair or something like that. Make them look pretty. She's never been the one to go and look pretty.

So one day, when Dominique announces she's going with Scorpius, Molly beams. "Oh, Dom! That's wonderful."

"We were thinking of getting a table," Dominique blurts in a rush. "They're posting sign-up sheets for people to sit at tables with their friends at the Yule Ball. I was wondering if you would want to sit with me and Scorp and some others."

"I'd love to," Molly beams.

"Good," Dominique replies hurriedly, still looking harried. "We'll be sure to reserve you a place then. It'll be lots of fun."

Then, waving at Molly, she walks away.

But the next day, when she checks the list of tables for the Christmas dance, Dominique and Scorpius' table is full. Which means that Dominique had gone back on her promise, and Molly had nowhere to sit at the Yule Ball. So now she either had to find someone else to go with, go alone, or just not go.

Grumbling, she storms into the Great Hall. Rather than face _Lysander and Roxanne_ (the **perfect** couple) at the Gryffindor table or _Dominique and Scorpius _at Slytherin, she plops down beside Lorcan at the Ravenclaw table. "STUPID YULE BALL," She grumbles.

"Something wrong, Molly?" Lorcan teases. But there's something unrecognizable on his face.

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF THE YULE BALL, ANYWAY?" Molly rants, disregarding Lorcan's strange expression. "ALL YOU DO IS GO THERE AND DANCE AND EAT. WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO ANYWAY? IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE THAT I'M NOT GOING. IN FACT, I'M _HAPPY_ THAT I'M NOT GOING. SO THERE!"

Lorcan just stares at her and nods.

Little did she know that he'd been planning on asking her to the Yule Ball. So he doesn't, after seeing that. She stays in her dormitory, isolating herself from society _(and especially from Dominique and Scorpius),_ and he goes with a group of his Ravenclaw friends.

But they probably would have had more fun together.

Molly's job that night is to make Dominique shimmer, shimmer, _shimmer._

Because she doesn't shine and she definitely doesn't _shimmer_.

She just stays in the dormitory, waiting for a blessing in disguise.

…..

One day, during lunch, he looks so _lonely_ in the Great Hall that she comes and sits beside him. "What are _those?"_

Glancing down at his lunch, he shrugs. "Raisins? Mum likes them."

"Oh yes, I've heard of them," Molly informs him importantly. "They make you, well, go to the bathroom faster, don't they?"

Laughing at her audacity, he tells her, "Yes, I believe they do."

"Raisins, raisins, the magical fruit, the more you eat, the more you," She doesn't finish the sentence, but the twinkle in her eye implies the ending.

"You're pretty hilarious, Molly," Lorcan tells her through his laughter.

"Thanks, I know," She says, grinning at him. Taking her spoon out of her own bowl, she dips it into his and takes a few raisins. She then proceeds to cram them into her mouth and swallow noisily. Hurriedly, she then stands up. "I have to go to the bathroom, sorry!"

Laughing and shaking his head, he watches her run out.

…..

The next day in the same Great Hall, she presents him with a piece of her own artwork. "Here you go, Lorcan."

"You're an artist?" He inquires, raising his eyebrows.

"Not at all," She giggles. Turning on her heel, she leaves the room.

On the picture, there's a bowl of cereal, dotted with little _horribly drawn_ but still hilarious looking raisin people. At the bottom, it's labelled, _"Raisins, the magical fruit_."

He grins at her hilarious drawing. Concealing it subtly, he folds it up and places it in his pocket. Though he doesn't know what he's going to do with it, he knows that he loves it already.

It's not _just_ because it's from Molly- or is it?

_(it's entirely possible that he has a crush on her, and yes, that's the way most love stories go, but it wasn't love at first sight. So it's not nearly as cliché)_

His eyes glance over the picture, taking in every detail, grinning at the signature at the bottom: _Molly Grace Weasley- for Lorcan_.

….

The next week, the school has open dormitory, a tradition introduced with the coming of the new generation. Students are allowed to travel (_just for the one day_) into other houses' dormitories, girls and boys included.

Along with her Ravenclaw friend, Natalie Patil, she ventures to the Ravenclaw dormitory, to get out of her own _crowded_ dormitory and into one she's always wanted to see. On one of the plump blue couches, Lorcan Scamander has situated himself. He throws her a quick smile and a wink.

Waving at him, she follows Natalie up the stairs to her dormitory. Other than the fact that the room is painted in blue and brown, it's basically the same as her dormitory. Suddenly, an idea pops into her mind. "Nat, I have to go to say hi to a friend now," Molly informs her.

"All right, have fun," Natalie teases. Without further ado, Molly dashes out the door.

On the other side looms the Ravenclaw _boys' _dormitory. On the door, they've all posted their names- _Albert Boot, Julio Desir, Matthew Goldstein, Eric Hart, _and at the bottom, _Lorcan Scamander_. Underneath, someone's posted _loves Molly Weasley_.

She jerks back as if someone's shocked her, mind racing. _Does he really? Is it just a joke? What's going on_? She's never really seen Lorcan as a crush before, just as a sort-of friend to tease and joke around with.

Rebelliously, she walks into the boy's room. Lorcan's bed is the one closest to the door. She knows it's him, because of the plaque _(so obviously carved by his mother_) reading **Lorcan Scamander** hanging by the foot of his bed. If that's not enough, the bed is immaculate, because Lorcan's never liked dirt. Her third clue is…

Her third clue is _her _drawing that's hanging up beside his bed.

Her eyes widen to massive proportions. Why in the world would he hang her drawing beside his bed? Did he really like her?

Her fingers trace the lengths of her drawing, and her signature, proving that it's hers. But hey, isn't Lorcan supposed to be Lucy's and _what is this_?

Reluctantly, she draws her attention away from the picture and walks downstairs, highly preoccupied.

So preoccupied, in fact, that she doesn't hear him calling out her name in the Ravenclaw common room.

…

The day is warm and the sun is bright. But no, Molly's cooped up inside, thinking things through like some common Ravenclaw. But he's always had that influence on her, anyway.

His _obsession _with her _(or whatever this is_) is nothing more than a phase. Really, it has to be- there's no way he could have **fallen for her **or anything like that. He'll grow out of it within a few weeks, at the very most. No more than a few months.

But she finds herself doubting the _nothing more than a phase_ notion when she feels his eyes on her in the hallway.

She comes to the conclusion that he just _enjoys her company _and that's it.

How could he like her? He's meant for Lucy, her sparkle, _shimmer_, **shine** sister, or Lily, her _flaming_, burning, **fiery** cousin. He's not meant for her, little Molly that sits in the background and does people's hair.

Is he?

Dominique's the first person to find her on an afternoon like this. They've_ finally_ made up for Dominique's abandoning her at the Yule Ball, and they're on good terms again.

"Hello, cousin!" Dominique sings, throwing open the curtains and acting very unlike herself. "Why are you all cooped up inside on this bright, lovely day?"

Gauging by her actions _(she's acting like Lily_), Molly guesses that something good had to have happened to Dominique. Since she and Scorpius are still going steady, Molly guesses, "You and Scorpius had your first kiss, didn't you?"

Dominique stops. Her blue eyes narrow as the curtain falls back. "How did you know?"

"Telepathic powers, dear cousin," Molly retorts, smirking at her cousin, because it's usually the other way around. "Come on, Dominique. Why else would you be acting so _happy_?"

"I'm a happy person," Dominique answers crossly.

"Are you really?" Molly rolls her eyes.

Crossing her arms, Dominique answers, "So fine, maybe I'm not. And maybe we did kiss or whatever. But you're not answering my question- _why _are you inside?"

"Do you think that Lorcan likes me?" Molly asks absently.

"You're not answering my question," Dominique pouts.

"I _am_," Molly responds.

"You've been in here, pondering like some star-crossed lover whether Lorcan likes you or not?" Dominique growls, looking a bit angry or something.

"Yes," Molly answers simply.

Confused, Dominique just nods. "Um, yes, I think that he likes you. In fact, I'm pretty sure."

Then she turns and walks away.

….

They became the _token couple to get together_ after that.

Especially now that _James and Louis, _who are in the year above her, have found out. Everything they say these days begins with _Molly and Lorcan…_

So, it isn't a surprise when Rose, who's gotten together with some random boy again this week, jumps right in. She'd had no place in the teasing of Dominique and Scorpius, since Scorpius had broke up with her for Dominique, but now she's high up in the teasing ranks again or whatever.

"You and Lorcan are going to get married," Rose teases confidently.

Molly just shrugs it off like it's not going to come true, ever. "Of course we're not."

"You _are_," Rose grins at her. "I swear to it, Molly. Do you want to bet or something?"

"No," Molly growls. But then Lorcan walks by her, and he stops her, obviously to talk about something.

Rose winks at her as she walks over. "I suppose I should leave you two alone then. See you two." She winks again, casting a wave over her shoulder as she turns and walks away.

Lorcan stares at her, obviously confused, prompting Molly to say, "Ignore her. Weasley family inside joke of a sort."

"Oh, okay," Lorcan relaxes, grinning at her. "Well, I was just wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"As friends?" Molly responds suspiciously. It sounds a _whole lot like a date_, and see, everything seems to be falling into place now- or falling apart, she can't tell.

"If that's what you want it to be," He replies softly, because he's never been the outspoken type.

"Sure," She replies guardedly, since maybe she should give it a try, just this once. _Just this __**once**_**. **And see how it goes.

He beams from ear to ear. "Great, then."

….

On her _date_ or whatever it is with Lorcan, he takes her to Honeydukes' and lets her pick out whatever candy she wants. He's the perfect gentleman, and really, it's unnerving. It leaves Molly biting her lip, wondering what he'll do next on this _date_ that makes her believe that he really does like her.

But finally, as they're munching on _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_ and shrieking about the flavours they get- Lorcan's always been extremely good about figuring them out- she feels herself loosen up and let him in, sort of.

It's sort of good, because though he has an _extremely_ annoying habit of popping his toes, he's cute, smart, funny, and pretty much amazing.

So she sort of starts liking him.

As if he's trying to get her to like him, he doesn't take her to the cliché _Madame Rosmerta's_, which she hates. Instead, he takes her to the _Hog's Head_, a pub. But she doesn't care because she adores butterbeer and she's never been much for cheesy romantic places.

Over their set of Butterbeers, Lorcan asks, "So, Molly, are you having fun?"

"Actually, I'm pleased to say that I am," Molly replies primly, like some sort of princess.

"Good, because I've heard that you're a bit hard to please," Lorcan snickers.

"Who told you that? Lysander?" Molly asks scornfully.

"Might have been," Lorcan shrugs.

Grinning, she says, "Well, tell your _meat headed _twin brother that I'm actually enjoying myself, and to do something with that blank space in his head, cause it's obviously taken over his brain."

"That doesn't make any sense," Lorcan objects.

"Doesn't have to," Molly shrugs. Leaning down, she takes a long sip of her Butterbeer before glancing back up at him. Quickly, she states, "I really love Butterbeer, did you know?"

"I might have known that," Lorcan confirms.

…..

So that starts a pattern that spirals into some sort of relationship. They're best friends of a sort, and they hang out every weekend. So it's no surprise when he asks her, in the corridor at school, if she'll come to babysit his little cousins (_the daughters of Rolf's younger brother, Aceline and Aiyana)_.

With no hesitation, she agrees, because really, they're all but _together_ now so how could she refuse?

Once she walks in the house, she sees the 6-year-old Aceline, with blonde ringlets and stormy blue eyes, and the 3-year-old Aiyana, with her brown hair and brown eyes. They couldn't be more different, the two girls.

"Hello, Lorcan!" Aceline beams at her older cousin, wrapping her tiny arms around him. Aiyana toddles after her sister, chubby arms open for a hug.

He hugs both of the girls before turning to Molly. "Guys, this is my friend Molly. Molly, these are my cousins, Aiyana and Aceline, though you can call them Aiya and Lina."

"Is she your _girlfriend_?" Adeline asks with such a childish lisp.

"No!" Lorcan protests, face turning red.

"She's _pweddy_," Aiyana announces, chubby cheeks breaking into a smile.

"You mustn't listen to her, she doesn't know much," Aceline whispers to Molly in all her childish innocence.

But then the night continues, with Aceline telling them hilarious stories, accompanied by Aiyana's adorable commentary. Much to her surprise, she finds that she and Lorcan work well as a team _(and is this supposed to tell her something?_). By the end, the two girls are worn out, and so are Molly and Lorcan. So they put the girls to bed, and then collapse on the couch.

Suddenly, Molly notices that she's _thisclose_ to Lorcan, and she can feel his body heat against hers. Taking her hand in his, he looks at her with those **smoldering** eyes and says, "You know you're my best friend, don't you?"

Grinning, she nods. It's the start of something, she knows. It might not be a relationship, but hey, it's something pretty similar to it.

….

They don't announce that they're dating, at first.

It's been something that people get used to _(yeah, Molly and Lorcan act like a couple, but they're not dating or anything)_. But they get bugged all the time about it, especially by Lorcan's brother and Molly's cousins.

"Hey, lovebirds," James says as he walks by them one day, adding a flirtatious wink.

"Hello, James," Lorcan responds patiently. Molly doesn't understand how he does it, seeing as how she wants to go up and punch him in the face at the moment.

"Admitted you're dating yet?" James asks with his usual sly smile.

_No, because we're not_! Molly feels like screaming, just to show him up for once. Really, the boy belongs in Slytherin. But Lorcan just bends down and whispers in her ear, "Perhaps we should confess now?"

"That we're dating?" Molly asks, a bit horrified even thinking about the teasing she knows will follow.

"We can't hide it forever," Lorcan shrugs. And, without further discussion, he looks James in the eyes and says, "Yes, James, we're sort of dating."

James' hazel-brown eyes widen to massive proportions. "You're SERIOUS? Oh, Merlin, this is amazing! See now, you're going to get married and everything! WICKED!"

And then he dashes off, possibly to go tell everyone he knows that _oh Merlin, Molly's finally dating Lorcan._

"Told you that wouldn't work out so well," Molly hisses, scowling.

"It's fine," Lorcan shrugs. "You'll see, Molly, it will all work out."

She shrugs. "Perhaps it will."

….

And it does, because Lorcan's right, he always is.

Their dating period, which lasts for three years, is constantly filled with laughter. They hardly ever fight, though of course they do sometimes.

It all works out, you know, because they were- still _are_- best friends before lovers. They know everything about each other, each other's likes and dislikes, basically everything.

When they first kiss _(after a few months of dating, they prefer to take it slow)_, he's sure to make it romantic and everything he knows that she will love. He's just that kind of guy.

_(and she's just that kind of girl that loves that kind of guy_)

….

Since he's the proper gentleman, he asks her father if he can marry her before he asks her. "Sir, I would like to ask permission for the hand of your eldest daughter Molly in marriage."

"You do know that Molly's a bit intense, correct?" Percy asks, looking a bit confused.

Lorcan laughs, though maybe he's not supposed to. "Yes, sir, I do. That's what I love about her."

Percy's expression softens from its usual stern one. "Fine, then. Just don't ever hurt my baby girl, you hear me?"

Grinning, Lorcan sighs in relief because he'd expected worse. "I would never."

He can see the ecstatic but still sentimental expression on Percy's face upon hearing that his eldest daughter is going to be married.

On a nice, romantic forest pathway, he proposes to Molly, on that wonderful night.

Her answer? "YES, YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES! And once we get married, I'll have 100 nights with you, and probably more!"

She's always been the more emotional one.

Behind them, in the big city, the city lights twinkle only for them. They look like shooting stars, the city lights, don't they?

….

One day, Natalie Patil calls her up on the Muggle phone she's had installed in her room. "Hello, long time, no talk! Molly, I heard you and Lorcan are engaged!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are," Molly confirms.

"Congratulations!" Natalie squeals. "Just one question- does Lorcan ever talk to you?"

…..

She knows that she's kind of good for Lorcan. When she's with him, she can let her red curls go _wild_ and lounge around in her sweatpants. He'll still think her just as beautiful.

Their relationship is comfortable, nice, and warm. It's not something she has to worry about ever. She doesn't have to wake up in the morning and worry about looking good so that Lorcan will like her. In fact, she _knows_ that Lorcan loves the real her, because he's seen her at her best and at her worst.

But hey, that's how all the love stories go.

Maybe they're not a love story, because they're not love at first sight and all of that stuff.

But _hey_, they just fit somehow, you know?

So maybe they're not _perfect_ or _meant to be_ or _written in the stars_. But this is her happily ever after, she knows, and this is the boy _(man_) that she loves. So this is what life has for her, and she's absolutely fine with it.

Lorcan and Molly- the two best friends who fell in love.

And she's lucky, isn't she?

**A/N: Done. **

**This was for **_**Pearl**_**, since she's the only hardcore Mollysander shipper I know! Hope you like it, Pearl, and that it wasn't too terrible.**

**It was terrible. –shifts in seat- **

**And for Hope, cause she challenged me to write this pairing! Sorry for my terrible use of the prompts, Hope, and just the terrible-ness of this fic. But hey, I got **_**way**_** outside my comfort zone with this one.**

**READ AND REVIEW, YEAH?**


End file.
